pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 17
Pallet Town Once the game restarts, you'll be back in Pallet Town, in your house. Exit and Professor Oak will meet you. He will check your Pokédex, and, if you have caught at least 60 different Pokémon, he will lead you back to his lab. Blue will show up, and he will upgrade both of your Pokédexes to National Mode! Oak tells you about Pokémon that have never been seen in Kanto before that are in the Sevii Islands. Also, it is worth noting that, now that you have the National Dex, you will randomly see one of the three Legendary Beasts across Kanto. The one you see depends on your Starter. If you chose Bulbasaur= |-| If you chose Charmander= |-| If you chose Squirtle= Blue wants to check One Island. Why not? Let's head back over there. So first, back to Vermilion City. Vermilion City Head to the harbor and use your to take the ferry back to One Island. One Island Head back into the Pokémon Network Center and talk to Celio. He's been working on his machine some more so that it can handle long-distance trading between Kanto and Hoenn. Unfortunately, there's a catch—it needs a special to get it to work. Celio says it's somewhere on One Island. Head back up to Mt. Ember. Go up through Kindle Road until you get to the base of the mountain. Mt. Ember Ruby Path, 1F Ruby Path B1F FRLG.png Ruby Path, B1F Ruby Path B2F FRLG.png Ruby Path, B2F Ruby Path B3F FRLG.png Ruby Path, B3F Ruby Path B4F FRLG.png Ruby Path, B4F Ruby Path B5F FRLG.png Ruby Path, B5F }} Once there, head right, and the two s have finally punched through the mountain wall. They talk about the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island, which requires two passwords. You overhear one of them, which is " need log." A little random, but whatever. Before you hear the second one, one of the Grunts sees you standing there listening. Talk to both of them and they'll battle you. |} They both leave. Enter the cave. Make sure you have a Pokémon that knows and . This might be your first chance to catch a Pokémon from Generation II. There are lots of throughout the cave. The first and second floor are straight forward. On the third floor is a puzzle. Push the first boulder right twice. Go down and move the south boulder right once. Go up and move the top boulder up. Then follow the path and take the exit to the next floor. On the fourth floor, move the boulder over once and down. Keep going and you'll notice the path splits in two. By going east, move the two boulders into the divots in the wall. You'll eventually find you'll be back on the first floor, so go back and take the western path. Push the boulder all the way left and head down the ladder. In the next room, you'll see some panels displaying the Braille alphabet. They may be of some use later. Head down the ladder and you'll find the . This is the gemstone that Celio was talking about. Pick it up then exit the cave. Head back to the Network Center and give the Ruby to Celio. He adds it into the machine and thanks you. Then he asks one more favor of you. There is that pairs with the Ruby located within the Sevii Islands. He updates your to a ! He also updates your with information on the other Sevii Islands. First of all, head over to Three Island. Three Island Three Isle Path Three Isle Path, under construction Three Isle Path Complete.png Three Isle Path, completed }} In the cave on Three Isle Port, you can now go all the way through. The man at the end will give you a . Go through the nearby exit and you'll come to a patch of grass that only has . Once you catch one, head back to the dock and go to Four Island. Four Island Once you step outside, Blue will immediately spot you, asking you what you're doing in the Sevii Islands. He talks a little about Pokémon Eggs and then says there's someone you both know that lives on Four Island. Head to the left on the beach and use . Head north to find a . Also on the beach is a hidden . Head up and you can find the . Talk to the Day Care Man and he'll tell you if you want to have them raise a Pokémon to talk to his wife. Unlike the Day Care on , this one will allow you to raise two Pokémon at once, making it possible to breed them. can breed with most Pokémon. You can now produce Eggs containing Baby Pokémon. In the house in the northeast are two men having a Body Slam contest. The one on the left is a Move Tutor who will teach one of your Pokémon . The Poké Mart has the following items: In the house right next to the Poké Mart is a man who will put stickers on the 's Trainer Card for completing certain tasks such as defeating the , hatching , or completing the Pokédex. The house next to that is Lorelei's house. Lorelei is the first trainer of the Elite Four. She lives here on Four Island. The girl above her house says she collects lots of s. Inside her house, you can see that this is very evident. Go below that and surf up. You will find a . The primary reason you are here on Four Island is to complete the small dungeon in Icefall Cave. Once you're ready, head inside. Icefall Cave Icefall Cave, Entrance Icefall Cave Map Base Floor.png Icefall Cave, Inner Cave Icefall Cave Map Down Floor.png Icefall Cave, Basement Icefall Cave Map Back.png Icefall Cave, Back Cave }} There is a waterfall straight ahead, but you can't get past it just yet. Head into the cave on the left. From there, head across the thin ice to grab an . Head up and around, and fall through the thin ice by walking on it twice. The first time you walk past it, it will crack, and the second time it will break and you will fall through. This is the key to this puzzle. Once you come down, you can immediately take the ladder and head back up. Go to the top tile of thin ice and drop down. You can't really get anywhere across the ice. You will slide down but you will be at a dead end. Take the ladder for now. Break the top tile of ice and you'll drop down onto the slidable ice. Slide south and east to obtain the . Go back up the ladder. This time around, take the south ice tile. Slide up, right, and down to reach the next ladder. Go around the ladder to get a . Take the ladder up and you'll find ! Now teach it to a Pokémon and go back to where the waterfall was and you can climb up it. Climb the nearby ladder down and head into the next room. Here you will find Lorelei defending the Icefall Cave from members of Team Rocket. They've apparently been catching Pokémon here and selling them off. She sees you and asks you to battle the on the right while she handles the one on the left. Team Rocket still refuses to talk. Lorelei then threatens to make them by having her use on them. They freak out and give up the location of where they're selling the Pokémon: Rocket Warehouse on Five Island, which has become their home base on the Sevii Islands. However, the Warehouse requires two passwords. You have the first one from the Grunts by Mt. Ember. You just need to find the second one. Lorelei thanks you and explains that she was born and raised on Four Island, and is saddened that criminals like Team Rocket were on the loose here. Instead of immediately heading to Five Island, go to Six Island first to try and look for the other password to the Rocket Warehouse. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen